


Please don't jump (It's Christmas)

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, TOPFL Christmas Challenge, i guess, its not much fluff but i tried?, nurse!dallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: “I don't thinks it’s safe to stand on that side of the railing, how ‘bout I help you back over yeah?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'please dont jump (it's christmas) - dallon weekes'
> 
> please read the tags! stay safe friends
> 
> I hope you have happy holidays xx

The air bit at my skin, my arms stinging, bare and bleeding from the last assault they endured. Snow pathed my way, sticking to my clothes and cheap shoes, soaking its way through the material, leaving me wet and shivering as the wind blew harshly. Thunder clapped, startling me, the dark sky looking down on me disappointedly as if it knew what I was planning to do. The bridge came into view and my bones got heavier, my thoughts thicker, and the air became almost too painful to breath - I just want it to be over. A car drove past slowly, either to gawk at the dumb kid who wore nothing but a thin shirt and torn jeans outside or, to make sure their car doesn't slip on the ice. It's probably the latter. They wouldn't want to mess up Christmas by dying now would they?

 

I lent over the railing, sticking to it slightly as I pulled back but my hands were too numb to notice. My teeth chattered, causing a shiver to run through my body - if I didn't drown or die on impact, hypothermia would definitely take me. I carefully climbed over the barrier, my limbs too heavy and the snow to cold from me to be able to do it as gracefully as I wished. I could barely see the water below me, the light not quite getting into the shadow. 

“Hey,” I could hear the voice coming closer. 

Shit.

“I don't thinks it’s safe to stand on that side of the railing, how ‘bout I help you back over yeah?” they looked kind, like they might actually care for me and didn’t look disgusted when my arm came into view. I nodded slowly, my brain screaming at me to just let go but was interrupted by warm hands closing around my wrists gentally.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you okay?” they guided me over the bar, keeping me steady. He slid off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders when I was back on the ground, not seeming to care that I’d get blood on it.

“I’m Josh, and I was hoping I uh… Could take care of you at my place?” he scratched the back of his neck nervously.   
“O-okay,” I knew it was dangerous since he was a stranger but what's the worst that could happen? 

He smiled brightly and guided me towards what seemed to be his car, walking slowly as I struggled to stay upright.

“My friend Dallon, is driving is that okay? He’s very nice, pretty much just a dad to all his friends,” I froze.

“Hey, it’s okay I swear he won't hurt you okay?” the air just seemed to get colder and josh was no next to me shivering. I hesitantly nodded again as we approached the car. Josh opened the door for me, encouraging me to take a seat.   
“Hey Dal, this is my new friend...”

“Tyler,” I finished, the man sitting in front of me, Dallon, turned and smiled, no pity or horror showien on his face.

“I’m Dallon, and we’re going to Josh’s place, unless you wanna go elsewhere...” I quickly shook my head - I couldn’t go anywhere else. Josh climbed in next to me, closing the door as the car started. He tenderly took my hands in his, attempting to warm them up. 

 

After a few minutes the car came to a stop. I was helped out by Dallon who frowned slightly when I winced at his touch. Josh moved to my side and guided me indoors, his fingers barely touching me.   
“I’m going to get Dallon to look at your arms okay? He’ll be gentle and he knows what he’s doing,” my eyes widened “It’s okay, he’s a nurse. He’s a safe person.” In the lounge, Dallon was caring for the small fire that sat in the fireplace, a large and beautiful christmas tree sitting across the room from him.   
“Take a seat Ty,” I sat on the couch as Dallon approached me, crouching down in front of me.

“I’m gonna get Joshie, to go get the first aid kit,” he looked over at Josh as he disappeared into another room “And im gonna patch you up, is that okay?” I swallowed thickly, what if he got mad at me? 

“Ye-yeah okay...” I shivered slightly and he smiled warmly at me as he took Josh’s jacket off from around my shoulders.

“Sorry I know it's cold,”  Josh came back in with what must have been the first aid kit and put it on the couch next to me. 

“Thanks, Josh can you make us some hot chocolate?” he looked back to me “You don't have have any allergies do you?” I shook my head. He touched my hand and I instinctively pulled my arm away from him but he didn’t seem phased in the slightest.   
“It’s okay, I help with things like this all the time, try not to worry, you’re in safe hands,” he put on some gloves then took something from the first aid box and opened it, tears sprung to my eyes when he wiped it over the skin. Carefully he cleaned the majority of the blood from around the wounds and lay gauze over both arms. 

“I hope its okay, I can make you something else if you don't like it,” three cups of hot chocolate were put down on the coffee table behind Dallon.

“Thank you,” my voice was quiet but I think he heard me. 

“I had to use a few butterfly stitches, so I’d really appreciate it if I could check them in the morning?” he finished wrapping my arms, then sat next to me on the couch so I was between him and Josh.

“It  _ is _ the morning Dal,” Josh  handed me my drink, and a blanket was thrown over the three of us. Dallon playfully scowled at him.

“You know what I mean!” I rested my head on josh's shoulder “When you’re finished Tyler, I’ll show you the guest room okay?” I hummed quietly, not really wanting to be left alone with my thoughts again, but not wanting to ask anything more of them.

 

Josh took my hand and helped me up.

“Uh I’ll show you’re room yeah?” he led me down the hallway and into a small but comfortable room. “Make yourself at home okay? Dal’s room is just across from you and mines next to that  so, get us if you need anything” he ran his fingers through his hair “Goodnight Tyler,” he turned to leave but my grip tightened around his hand, not letting go no matter how much I willed myself too.

“Stay?” I stilled and waited for the yelling or a strike, but he just smiled sadly.

“Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another bc I thought it would be good  
> i hope you enjoy it friends

Hot tears stung my face as the man next to me slept soundly on the cushions he pulled off one of the couches. Sobs shock my body as I willed myself not to scream - I was  _ not _ supposed to be here. I covered my mouth with my hand, not wanting to wake them up as I contemplated leaving - this time for good. 

“Tyler?” I let out a choked cry, I didn’t mean to wake him. I felt the bed shift slightly when he sat on the edge of it.

“I’m-I’m so sor-ry,” I sat up and tried to pull myself back together. God I was embarrassing. He took one of my hands in his and pulled at it a little.

“Why don’t we go sit in the lounge, yeah? It’s still warm in there,” I slid out of the blankets, hugging myself with my other hand, trying to keep warm. Josh pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around me before he lead me into the lounge - he was right, it was a lot warmer in here. 

“I know this might be a stupid question, but... What's wrong?” I was expecting this question and I was sure I wouldn’t but the look of pure worry broke me. He pulled me into his chest when I started crying harder, slowly rubbing my back. 

“I don't want to be alive, Josh!” it came out more forceful than intended, each sob punctuating the sentence. His grip tightened.

“I’m so happy you’re alive Tyler, so so happy, and I know you don't want to be here right now but I swear it gets better okay,” he sounded as if he was about to cry “I’ve been there Tyler,” his tears hit my back like bullets. A sleepy looking Dallon walked in, running a hand through his messy hair. He sat down next to me but left a bit of space between us.

“Hey buddy, try and take deep breaths,” I angrily slammed my hands down onto my legs.

“Why the fuck do you two even care so much?!” I could feel bruises forming from the repetitive impacts. Dallon grabbed both of my hands and held them still and Josh… He just looked scared. 

“Squeeze my hands Tyler, as hard as you can,” he looked over my shoulder to Josh “can you please get some ice?” he nodded and quickly left, now I was left alone with Dallon, who I swear could see into my soul. I wiped my face on my shoulders, not really wanting to do what he asked but he seemed okay with it. He shifted closer and carefully pulled me into him, mumbling into my hair.

“Is this okay?” I hummed, inhaling deeply like he had asked earlier, he smelt grey blue, like safety.

 

Josh returned with a mug of ice and a glass of water. Dallon let go of me and my hands went straight to my wrists, scratching at the thick padding.

“Hey, stop that,” he put an ice cube in each hand and told me to squeeze them, and Josh went back to rubbing my back slowly. The ice melted quickly, but I managed to calm down after a few ice cubes.

“This is for emergencies okay? Please try not to hurt yourself again...” he took a rubber band off from around his wrist and put it on mine, he kissed the back of my hand before standing.    
“I’m gonna leave you with Josh because I have work in the morning, but come and get me if you need to okay? I’m just across from your room,” he smiled, but it wasn’t filled with pity like they usually are “Goodnight guys,” with that he turned and left. Josh pulled the blanket around both of us as we sat watching the dying fire. I felt numb, watching the embers still burning under ashes, I zoned out.

“Come on, let's go back to bed so we can do fun stuff in the morning,” I nodded against him and let myself be brought back into the room, I hoped that tomorrow would be okay. Christmas was never okay. The weight of the blankets were comforting, they smelt blue grey, green, like rain in the forest, old books, and sunshine. I relaxed into the mattress and let myself drift off to the sound of quiet humming from the man next to me.

 

Maybe it will get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end! i hope you liked it!  
> I'm sorry that was more tyler/dallon than intended but oh well i love them both
> 
> You can leave requests for other fics if you want I cant promise I'll be able to write it though
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated (they keep me going)
> 
> tumblr: josh-ur-dun

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another chapter, tell me what you think (no promises tho sorry)  
> anyways i hope you enjoyed   
> comments and kudos are always appreciated 
> 
> tumblr: josh-ur-dun


End file.
